


is lancelot's actor gay?

by wingsaloof



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, ChikaIta Week 2020, Crack Treated Seriously, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Shipping, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: the greatest thread in the history of kniroun forums, locked by a moderator after 103 pages of heated debate
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108
Collections: ChikaIta Week 2020





	is lancelot's actor gay?

**Author's Note:**

> , or how the western mankai fandom is born inside a gamer forum
> 
> for day 7 (free day) of chikaita week, though i am posting a little early since i'll be asleep when day 7 starts
> 
> some considerations:  
> \- thanks to athena for allowing me to scream about this fic, and for running ckit week. this wouldn't exist without you and all the team.  
> \- sources used: blog translations in the yaycupcake wiki, and headlong's [kniroun reference doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vpA54NbFazN3XqsgoFAnf5R0oeHg53ZoUUFQKmQdiyw/edit#). some things were lifted from there and some were created by me (such as kniroun 8 being a love story between tristan and isolde), so please keep that in mind.  
> \- yes, all links in this fic work. no, they're not all rickrolls. feel free to check each one of them out, they're all different things.  
> \- finally, a content warning: heavy mentions and presence of real person shipping, since this is, well, set in a3's universe and they're real people in there.

**gwenkinnie** started a thread on the **Knights of Round IV Discussion** board (07/26, 22:59): **is lancelot’s actor gay?**

**gwenkinnie** posted on Jul. 26, 22:59:

> hello everyone! ^-^ i know it’s a little late, but i finally got my knirounIV stage dvd this week! of course, i took the weekend off to watch it and absolutely LOVED it!!! yeah, it does look a bit low budget and im still disappointed they didnt have an actress for gwen but i think overall it conveyed the main arc pretty well. and i’m REALLY glad they picked gawain as the companion knight because. Well. yknow ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Which takes me to my main point! while watching the play, something distracted me a lot — lancelot’s actor was on point and all, but the way he stared at gawain’s actor… i’m not sure if that’s part of characterization, but i could see LITERAL HEARTS in his eyes. the scene where gawain confronts lancelot?? the drama was taken up to eleven. the way his expression softened so much during the final scene???? what?????? he was HEAD OVER HEELS for gawain . WHIPPED despite everything. and tbh i didnt really get the same lovestruck vibe from gawain’s actor so i felt compelled to ask. is lancelot’s actor gay (i dont think a straight man could convey that gay yearning this well) or just a gawalan shipper? 

**knirounviibest** posted on Jul. 26, 23:03: 

> what the fuck

**que_es_un_holy_chalice** posted on Jul. 26, 23:05:

> this is some top tier bait op keep it up. thanks for your effort

**makoto2002** posted on Jul. 26, 23:07: 

> Moderators are getting pretty lax these days. I give three days before this is taken down.
> 
> OP, please just take your shipping goggles off.

**supersaga3** posted on Jul. 26, 23:08:

> No, wait, they have a point. Lancelot’s actor is known to be a KR fan since childhood, [ according to this interview ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52KTEzdjJ84;) (translated by yours truly!) and to his speech during the opening night of IV stage, and he stated he really loves IV. So while low, there are chances that he might actually be a Gawain/Lancelot shipper. As for his sexuality, that’s private and unspoken of, as expected of show business. 
> 
> I do agree that the play was fanservice fodder for a lot of fans, so he might have played into that angle for extra popularity with the shippers. 

**mordreddidnothingwrong** posted on Jul. 26, 23:13: 

> am i really reading this with my two eyes. ffs

**pinkypromises** posted on Jul. 26, 23:24:

> I KNEW I WASN’T THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED THAT. op don’t listen to the other posts!!!! You are advocating for the truth!!!!! Yes Itaru-san (that’s Lancelot’s actor’s name) was pretty great as Lance, but even more, he was amazing at conveying Lance’s love for Gawain (and i believe he’s on team gawalan)!! AND DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON GAWAINNNNN *THAT* MONOLOGUE WAS PERFECT STUNNING DESERVING OF A TONY AWARD 10/10. I also agree that ending scene was wonderful, and props to Chikage-san (gawain’s actor) for his perfect balance of tsun and dere in that dialogue ;3; many people hail the kr6 anime as the best adaptation of the games, but these two have made kr4 stage my favorite by a landslide
> 
> (them, and mordred’s cute af actor sakuya-san)

**[POST HAS BEEN MOVED TO _FANNISH DISCUSSION_ (07/27, 04:38)]**

**makoto2002** posted on Jul. 27, 09:04:

> Mods, my expectations were low for you, but holy shit. 

**minminminmin** posted on Jul. 27, 10:14:

> Had to do a double take when I read that title. Love it. 
> 
> On-topic: I agree with supersaga3, he might be a Gawain/Lancelot shipper. I started following the cast’s SNS after the play announcement and Itaru Chigasaki (Lancelot) posted his KniRoun IV merch collection, and I spotted some limited edition stuff from a while ago in his collection. He’s either rich, or really a longtime fan like he said. 
> 
> But what REALLY caught my eye was the infamous 2013 Gawain&Lancelot Dungeon Quest tapestry. You know, the one where they’re covered in slime and all over each other, so Lancelot could “shield” Gawain with his body. I personally hated that sidequest, too much grinding and it was weirdly placed in the storyline, but damn if this tapestry doesn’t make the existence of it worth it. Here’s a [ link ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-UmfqFjpl0) on OurFigureCollection if you haven’t already blessed your eyes with it. I should add that it’s the only version I could spot of the Dungeon Quest tapestries in his post, so make of that what you will.
> 
> He also has a good amount of Gwen figures, though, so I don’t know if he likes men or just two men slimed together, but either way I admire him for having that tapestry. 

**gwenkinnie** ( ** _OP_** ) posted on Jul. 27, 13:56: 

> Min-senpai….. replied to my post…...omgggg i loved your gawalan modern au series!!!!! And your VI canon divergence universe ;_; sobs thank you for the info he really has great taste…. we’ve decided to stan forever……….

**minminminmin** posted on Jul. 27, 14:02:

> I’m glad to hear that! ^-^ Thank you! 

**gaaa2303** posted on Jul. 27, 15:00:

> hey delusions aside, shouldn’t this be on the gawain/lancelot thread?

**pinkypromises** posted on Jul 27, 15:48:

> ive crossposted there :3c

**KingArthur98 [ _MOD_ ]** posted on Jul. 27, 18:44: 

> Sorry for failing to address this thread earlier, as it has been brought to our attention by a couple of users. As mentioned by gaaa2003, such discussions should go into the Gawain/Lancelot thread under the Fannish Discussions board, not into the KOR IV general board. 
> 
> As for the main question, we don’t have any rules against real person shipping, so it can’t warrant a ban, just a warning. 
> 
> In any case, @gwenkinnie, please keep it [ in the proper place ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jaHgW0qbWtQ) next time.

  
  


**[THREAD CLOSED BY MODERATION]**

  
  


**[redirected from “ _in the proper place_ ”]**

  
  


**gawain_iv [ _MOD_ ]** started a thread on the **Fannish Discussion** board (11/04, 08:34): **The Gawain/Lancelot Shipping Thread**

  
  


**[The Gawain/Lancelot Shipping Thread - page 30/35]**

  
  


**merchantlancelot** posted on Jul. 25, 18:33:

> More screencaps from the IV stage in all its HD glory. :)
> 
> [[expand]](https://twitter.com/banancrumbs)

**psychicmurasaki** posted on Jul. 25, 21:59: 

> OH that last image reminds me i made a [ gawalan fic rec ](https://twitter.com/wingsaloof/status/1221226770239754241) thread on twt a while ago!! a lot of stuff already came out after it but please check it out and don’t forget to leave kudos and comments on the stories you enjoy ok <3 
> 
> (“why did it remind you” man i have seen a ton of fic based on that scene also yknow gotta plug my fellow writers)

**gawainslance** posted on Jul. 26, 02:07: 

> someone PLEASE make a fancam of stage gawain. I have no song requests just let me spam everyone with it

**h3t4stuckf4n2011** posted on Jul. 26, 07:16:

> !!! yes stage gawalan fancam please. Set to pride of knights
> 
> also , , also , might i add
> 
> king arthur has /no business/ being this hot in the stage version but ill keep that to myself and my private account. Anyw

**thisuserisalreadytaken** posted on Jul. 26, 14:29:

> Someone please rip this DVD already. I can’t stand living without knowing when I’ll be able to cry over Gareth’s death again (now in 2.5D!). Or someone please redirect me to a sug4r d4ddy so I’ll be able to pay for it ;;;;;;;;;;

**pinkypromises** posted on Jul. 26, 23:24:

> OH!!!!! Speaking of kr4 stage!!!!!!!

**pinkypromises** posted on Jul. 26, 23:24, crossposted from #4962:

> THREAD: is lancelot’s actor gay?
> 
> [[click to expand]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vO_dO3mMboQ)

**pinkypromises** posted on Jul. 26, 23:24:

> thoughts?

**ambushonallsides2** posted on Jul. 27, 01:15:

> yes. 
> 
> 1) you shouldnt doublepost (triplepost in your case)
> 
> 2) and i thought /I/ was reading too much into the IV stage

**pinkypromises** posted on Jul. 27, 01:21: 

> 1) sorryyyyy its kinda hard to edit crossposts ;_; 2) I dont know about Itaru-san’s sexuality but im sure he played lancelot as in love w gawain, so at least you’re not alone ahahaha
> 
> my main point by crossposting was asking about this (stage Lance being interpreted as gay), actually, not if Itaru-san himself is gay or not,, EVERYONE READING THIS THREAD if you havent watched the kr4 stage yet you DEFINITELY should because its like. The gayest version of gawalan across the adaptations. Yes, it beats the anime AND the novel. their chemistry is INSANE 
> 
> AND STAN SAKUYA SAKUMA

**thisuserisalreadytaken** posted on Jul. 27, 04:55:

> I’D STAN HIM
> 
> IF I HAD A WAY TO WATCH THE DAMN PLAY

**minminminmin** posted on Jul. 27, 10:57:

> Oh, I already commented on the original thread, but pinkypromises’s post caught my attention. While I headcanon Lancelot as bi, I think the idea of his actor deliberately playing him as gay (or at least in actual, romantic love with Gawain) is interesting. Might be a reach? Yes, but it’s a fun possibility to toy with. 
> 
> While OP was a bit exaggerated in their descriptions, his feelings of affection towards Gawain are pretty clear in Chigasaki’s acting. Of course, they can be platonic, but… I’ll take what I can, haha

**yeaweyah42** posted on Jul. 27, 12:08:

> Big if true. Anyone know of any openly gay Japanese actors?
> 
> Anyway Min’s post in the original thread made me convinced that the dude at the very least ships GawaLan, because there’s no heterosexual explanation for that tapestry.

**narut01010** posted on Jul. 27, 15:14:

> man i love gawalan as much as the next person but thats some trippin

**gawainslance** posted on Jul. 27, 16:52:

> > as much as the next person
> 
> so you hate it? Its not like gawalan is super loved inside the fandom

**gwenkinnie** posted on Jul. 27, 18:00:

> op of that thread here!!!!! Sorry for the mess
> 
> i do think theres a chance of lancelot’s actor being gay tho???? Its not like he ever had a girlfriend (I SEARCHED) and theres everything i mentioned in my post
> 
> Also like gawainslance mentioned kniroun fandom is still unfortunately pretty homophobic in some parts so having a out gay actor as the lead might kill the success of the play yknoW!!! maybe hes not out yet but my gaydar went OFF THE CHARTS whenever he was on screen LMAO

**gawainslance** posted on Jul. 27, 19:31:

> Oh, I was going to comment on the thread but forgot about it
> 
> uhhhh I honestly… don’t have an opinion? It feels really creepy to be theorizing about a random dude’s sexuality just because he played a character who’s part of a ship I love.
> 
> Straight actors play gay characters all the time and vice versa... I mean, in the end it’s just KniRoun, the most romance we get at the end of the day are NPCs in sidequests. Even Gwen/Guinevere and all her love affair stuff was pulled out of the game. 

**narut01010** posten on Jul. 27, 22:03:

> I FORGOT GWEN WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LANCELOT’S LOVE INTEREST LMAOOOOO
> 
> also can’t believe youre ignoring VIII…. tristan and isolde are right there guys….

**minminminmin** posted on Jul. 28, 03:08:

> I ignore VIII out of my own will to not die crying over them, because I’m still not over their ending.
> 
> If we’re playing around with their origin stories, though, I can’t wait for KniRoun to pull a Destiny/Great Eve and make a spin-off where we follow the adventures of Queen Arthuria. 
> 
> That being said, can’t believe you’re forgetting the One True Canon Romance of the Knight of Round series: Bart/his wife. Such a sweet couple.

**[** **The Gawain/Lancelot Shipping Thread** \- page 33/35 **]**

**yeaweyah42** posted on Jul. 30, 05:44:

> Okay. I know we’ve already moved past this, but the lancelot gay actor post wouldn’t leave my mind these last few days.
> 
> So I decided to do some research.
> 
> WARNING: bizarrely long post, obvious discussions of real person shipping; all shipping is OUTSIDE of GawaLan/KR 4 Stage context so I apologize if this is off-topic; at the same time, we can dream with a modern GawaLan AU with some of this content so… 
> 
> No, I didn’t find anything about Itaru Chigasaki (Lancelot’s actor) being gay, bisexual, asexual, pansexual, or even straight. Which is on par with his status as a small-time actor. Most of us took the KniRoun IV stage as something grand, but the truth is that it was made by a small, relatively new theatre company. That being said, they’re still big enough to have a dedicated fandom, enough to build their own subforum “BLOOMch”, all in Japanese, of course, born from a bigger theatre fandom forum. Apparently there’s a neighborhood in this city that’s all theatres left and right, and Mankai (their company) is one of them. All the info in this post has been compiled from there, and while they’ll never read this, I’m thankful for all the info these people have given me!
> 
> Back on topic, one of the boards there is all about RPS and while there’s a couple of ships popular enough to have their own continuing threads, ckit aka Chikage/Itaru aka our irl Gawain/Lancelot hasn’t reached such status, unfortunately, so I browsed through smaller threads and the general Spring Troupe ship thread. Because did I mention they’re divided by troupes for each play and stuff and YOU CAN TELL I GOT PRETTY INVESTED INTO THIS COMPANY BY THIS POINT. 
> 
> **Back on topic.**
> 
> This is just some small info, a drop on the pool that is Mankai Company’s three years or so of existence. I first looked for people commenting on the KniRoun performance, and sure some of them were GawaLan shippers (hooray!), but of course the bigger discussion was about their actors. So you might ask me, “is Lancelot’s actor gay?” And I will reply, I don’t know. But if you ask “does Lancelot’s actor looks gay?” I’ll have to agree with gwenkinnie, he does, especially when you factor Gawain’s actor into the story.
> 
> No, this is not a ship manifesto, just a peek into their fandom and why people ship them… and might think they’re gay. In other words, an alternative interpretation to WHY Lancelot looked so lovestruck for Gawain in everyone’s eyes.
> 
> To start off, some context for their relationship: **they already knew each other before joining their theatre company** , or at least before Chikage Utsuki (Gawain) joined. The deal with their company is that they’re made of a bunch of amateurs, or at least not-full time professionals, so a good amount of their actors have day jobs. Gawain and Lancelot’s actors work at the same business company (I don’t know enough Japanese to understand their speciality though)! Office AU, anyone? :)
> 
> And also did I mention the theatre company has dorms for their actors? You already know where this is going.
> 
> **THEY ARE ROOMMATES.**
> 
> (oh my god they are roommates!)
> 
> This is particularly a huge talking point for the fandom, who tends to ship some of the roommate pairs, because of course they do. It’s sort of understandable. These two factors alone are enough to make people wear their shipping goggles, but of course there’s more!
> 
> The actors’ main form of communication with the fans are via their official blog, so many fans get their shipping crumbs from such posts. I skimmed through those, and again, I’m not fluent so I did my best, and since the archives go back to 2018, I settled for only posts by Itaru Chigasaki (Lancelot) and Chikage Utsuki (Gawain). There’s some cute tidbits about how playing Lancelot helped Chigasaki with becoming a better leader, them making carp streamers together (it’s a holiday thing), the troupe playing board games together…
> 
> But then there’s like. The underlying banter. Utsuki teasing Chigasaki about him being “childish”. Chigasaki calling Utsuki “unromantic” and saying stuff like “you’re cheating” in the same paragraph he says “there’s a lot I want to say” and “I’m happy you were Gawain” 
> 
> Tsundere much?????? I know I want to see tsun Lancelot. 
> 
> (oh!! A little before the KniRoun stage play was announced, Chigasaki had already said that Utsuki was a little like Gawain irl. Dunno if that was just a hint of the casting, but… since Chigasaki seems to project into Lancelot and apparently might ship GawaLan, huh... It really makes you think...)
> 
> And then there’s also their constant mentioning of each other. It’s Chigasaki this, senpai that (because Chigasaki calls Utsuki ‘senpai’... due to their working together thing……..). Chigasaki invited me to hang out after work. I showed Chigasaki some magic. I won’t even mention the blog post where Chigasaki **wrote a fucking love letter and published it** because he didn’t identify who it was to, so… you can tell that everyone who ships him with anyone had a GREAT time after that update.
> 
> Anyway, this post is already long enough as it is... and it’s only the tip of the iceberg. Sorry for the ramble, everyone, and sorry for the language in the previous paragraph, but I guess I’m into RPS now. Thanks. 

**saber_excalibur** posted on Jul. 30, 09:12:

> what the fuck man
> 
> what the fuck
> 
> ur actor post is longer than some fics ive read

**narut01010** posted on Jul. 30, 09:30:

> i dont speak japanese, so that might be some good fic too. Wtf tho

**gawainslance** posted on Jul. 30, 12:21:

> Please log off and get some professional help. 

**h3t4stuckf4n2011** posted on Jul. 30, 15:32:

> i i might have feelings for them, ,thats a really cute dynamic they sound straight out of a fic

**pinkypromises** posted on Jul. 30, 18:01:

> Wow i LOVE them thanks for the post. Thanks for the link toooo!!!! I’ll have a great time with my bff Google Translator <3 @gwenkinnie this might interest you
> 
> AND OP NOW THAT YOURE INTO MANKAI I HOPE YOU STAN SAKUYA SAKUMA

**yeaweyah42** posted on Jul. 30, 18:17:

> I am stanning him… I sure am. (hides adoption papers)

**gwenkinnie** posted on Jul. 30, 18:40:

> THANKS FOR THE PING OMG???????? THANK YOU FOR YOUR DEDICATION OP 
> 
> I mean. I still dont know if he’s gay or anything but they sound straight out of a bl drama…. Office men….. Acting together…. Bickering and teasing………. My Jam

**ambushonallsides2** posted on Jul. 30, 21:49:

> I’m not sure what to think….. besides the fact that this is pretty off-topic and I think mods should take this post down. Yikes, good grief. 

**yeaweyah42** posted on Jul. 30, 22:14:

> Thanks for the constructive feedback; also, as one mod pointed out, there are no rules against RPS; also they’re GawaLan’s actors so despite me going off on a tangent, it’s still related to the main topic. It’s not like we’ll keep talking about them, it was just a bunch of fun facts/GawaLan AU inspos. Anyway, if anything else related to KniRoun comes up again, I’ll do my best to translate it. Would that be on-topic enough for you?

**gawainslance** posted on Jul. 31, 00:26:

> Hey, no getting passive-aggressive. We’re in our right to complain. 

**yeaweyah42** posted on Jul. 31, 00:58:

> You literally told me to look for a therapist, I’m not taking your bullshit. I’ll go full aggressive if I want to.

**gawainslance** posted on Jul. 31, 01:02:

> Yeah, do it, dumbass, and you’ll get a ban right away. Stupid asshole.

**yeaweyah42** posted on Jul. 31, 01:08:

> I’ll take you down with me, blockhead. Keep spewing your toxic attacks and let’s see who’ll get banned.

**gawain_iv [ _MOD, OP_ ]** posted on Jul. 31, 01:10:

> You’ll both get banned if I see any other personal attack.
> 
> @gawainslance, stop biting into every single bait everytime. This is your fourth warning in the last three months. One more and you’ll get a 48-hour suspension.
> 
> @yeaweyah42, I understand your intentions, but please refrain from anything that might be deemed off-topic, especially if it’s something sensitive like RPS. You can use the Off-Topic board for your actor posts, as long as you and everyone there complies to the rules. Fine?
> 
> I don’t want to see you both bickering like children again.
> 
> All things considered, I’ll look into discussing with the other mods if we’ll need to implement any rules related to RPS discussion.

**pinkypromises** posted on Jul. 31, 10:57:

> … anyway there’s a lot of doujin previews going up on Piciv because of Manket! Did anyone see Miyuko’s high school AU? 

**[ > return to the _Fannish Discussion_ board?**  
  
**> return to the _Board Directory_?]**

  
  


**[Board Directory**  
  
**Mainline Games Discussion**  
**Spin-off Games Discussion**  
**Fannish Discussion (Fanwork Corner)**  
**Other Media Discussion**

**Introductions**  
**General Casual Discussion (Off-Topic)**  
**General Media Discussion (Games)**  
**General Media Discussion (Anime and Manga)**  
**General Media Discussion (Others)**  
**Fanwork Corner (Non-KniRoun Related Works)**  
**Forum Games]**

**[ > _General Casual Discussion (Off-Topic)_ ]**

  
  


**yeaweyah42** started a thread on the **General Casual Discussion** board (08/06, 13:54): **The Mankai Company Thread**

**yeaweyah42** posted on Aug. 06, 13:54:

> Welcome to the Mankai Company thread! 
> 
> Mankai Company is a Japanese theater company mostly known for adapting Knights of Round IV as a stage play (2.5D). They’ve been established in 2016, and currently 24 actors are part of their roster. There are four main troupes, and while Spring Troupe is the one who most KR fans are familiar with, all of them are worth checking out!
> 
> For more info on Mankai Company and their actors, please check [ this carrd ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UF5oAsIJJc) out, assembled by pinkypromises! 
> 
> Come join us in stanning them, and let’s discuss both our favorite plays and favorite actors! 

**yeaweyah42** posted on Aug. 06, 13:59:

> Sorry for doubleposting, but here it is! Our own space for discussing everything Mankai Company. 
> 
> _Everything_. :3c

**minminminmin** posted on Aug. 06, 14:11: 

> Thanks for the thread! After following Spring Troupe for a while, I’ve decided to watch their plays, but it’s still a bit hard to find most of them online, even legally… KniRoun IV stage is the only out of the whole troupe that was properly released on DVD. At least some of the most recent works are up for rental on MDD, but there’s only one Spring play besides KniRoun (it’s The Charlatan of Oz, Chikage Utsuki’s debut play) available.
> 
> That’s why I might watch something by the other troupes, too… They have everything from 2018 on, so please keep that in mind, but, any suggestions? 

**yeaweyah42** posted on Aug. 06, 15:56:

> Hey, Min! Thanks for checking this out. 
> 
> My personal suggestions are the Phantom of the Opera adaptation by Winter Troupe and Summer Troupe’s Hatsukoi Baseball! Though I might be biased in that second suggestion because I’m a huge Ace of Circles fan and I was really deprived when I watched it…

**pinkypromises** posted on Aug. 06, 16:20:

> oh !!! i haven’t watched any of their plays yet but i’ve been running google translator on some fan reports and the picaresque one sounds AWESOME so if that’s available i’d go for it

**minminminmin** posted on Aug. 06, 19:43:

> Thanks for the suggestions! I’ll go for Phantom of the Opera because I love some classics, and I’m pretty curious about how they adapted the romance. 
> 
> Unfortunately, Pinky (is it ok if I call you Pinky?), I couldn’t find that in MDD, so it’s probably not available :(

**yeaweyah42** posted on Aug. 07, 03:22:

> Oh… I’d not be super excited about it, because it seems like Mankai Company always goes the “no homo” route when adapting non-original works (KniRoun jokes aside). They have a “Romeo and Julius” play and apparently, that ends in being “best bros forever”........

**pinkypromises** posted on Aug. 07, 09:56:

> Ughhhhh
> 
> how come kniroun was so gay then
> 
> (also yeah you can!!! As long as i still can call you min senpai *-*)

**yeaweyah42** posted on Aug. 07, 10:14: 

> Well, there was that theory…

**thisuserisalreadytaken** posted on Aug. 07, 13:55: 

> HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS THREAD
> 
> ALSO MINMINMINMIN YOU’RE A LEGEND THANKS FOR TELLING US ABOUT MDD IM GONNA WATCH THE SHIT OUT OF KNIROUN STAGE
> 
> **EDIT:** OH MY GOOOOOOOD IT’S EVERYTHING IVE ALWAYS WANTED AND MORE
> 
> IT’S CONSISTENT. CONCISE (?). ITS NICE PACED. ITS GAWAIN FOCUSED TOO
> 
> EVERYONE SAY THANK YOU MANKAI COMPANY FOR OUR LIVES 

**merchantlancelot** posted on Aug. 07, 16:43:

> Oh, that’s where I watched it! I should have mentioned it when I posted the screencaps in the Gawain/Lancelot thread, but I didn’t think of it. Sorry, but I’m glad you could find it!
> 
> If anyone’s interested, I could also post screencaps and stuff from other Mankai plays here. I was a fan of them since before KniRoun stage, actually (I live in Japan).

**minminminmin** posted on Aug. 07, 17:15:

> Please do! It’d be really appreciated! 

**yeaweyah42** posted on Aug. 07, 19:56:

> Oh, yeah! If you have anything that you think that should be added to the carrd, just hit me up.

**merchantlancelot** posted on Aug. 07, 21:11:

> ~~yes, write down that omi fushimi is my future husband and tsumugi and tasuku are going on a double date with us~~
> 
> I mean, ehem. I could provide summaries for the plays up to The Charlatan of Oz, aka the ones not available on MDD. I’ll try to come up with something!

**yeaweyah42** posted on Aug. 08, 00:56:

> ~~sure, and i’ll make it a triple date while i hang out with citron~~
> 
> That would be super helpful! Thank you soooo much! 

**pinkypromises** posted on Aug. 08, 09:17:

> Ah……. tasukusan and tsumugisan………. They’re straight out of a drama manga. Theyre so perfect its almost like theyre not real
> 
> I’m still on team otp chikaita?? utsuchiga???? all the way tho

**thisuserisalreadytaken** posted on Aug. 08, 10:11:

> Those are the Gawain and Lancelot actors, right? They have chemistry but I don’t know if I can see it :///

**yeaweyah42** posted on Aug. 08, 11:14:

> Well, after that historical long post of mine, I think everyone knows my opinion on them…
> 
> Speaking of which, I wonder how the “Itaru gay” theory person is doing.

**pinkypromises** posted on Aug. 08, 11:19: 

> told her about this thread (we became moots after that) and i know shes lurking
> 
> Gweeeeen come hereeeeee its your time to SHINE

**gwenkinnie** posted on Aug. 08, 16:45:

> HERE I AM
> 
> i still stand by my point. And i now think mankai company is actually a hub of homosexuality despite their ““““no homo”””” content made to please the general public. fuck society 
> 
> Also YES chikaita secretly married supremacy

**thisuserisalreadytaken** posted on Aug. 08, 19:33:

> sorry , but i can only think of that “get a load of this society” meme

**yeaweyah42** posted on Aug. 08, 21:00:

> Mood. Also, guys, we still don’t know if the forum will enforce rules related to RPS, so please be careful, okay? Shipping is a part of fandom and all but the main intent of this thread is to promote our Mankai boys.
> 
> That being said, they just announced the final night of their ongoing play, Shinobi Chindouchuu (something like Shinobi/Ninja on a Journey of Incidents) will be uploaded to MDD on September 1st, only a few days after it closes on their theater. No subs of course, but that’s already expected.

**pinkypromises** posted on Aug. 08, 22:30: 

> cant waittttttttt ;w; can we set a watching party up or smth??? 

**minminminmin** posted on Aug. 09, 00:04:

> Oh, I’d definitely be up for that! And I can host it. Should we make a Discord server? @yeaweyah42

**yeaweyah42** posted on Aug. 09, 10:08:

> I’ll look into that! But I agree to the viewing party! ^-^

**gwenkinnie** posted on Aug. 09, 11:14: 

> count me in!!!!! iwanna see kazu-kun as a lead!!!!!!!

  
  


**merchantlancelot** posted on Aug. 10, 04:20:

> Maybe the real Mankai OTP were the friends we found along the way…

  
  
  
  
  
  


**[** **The Mankai Company Thread** \- page 24/?? **]**

  
  


**yeaweyah42** posted on Apr. 15, 12:54:

> GUYS???? HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT CITRON POSTED ON INSTE???????
> 
> I KNOW ITS OUT OF CHARACTER FOR ME TO KEYSMASH AND CAPS LOCK BUT FUCK THIS
> 
> FUCK IT
> 
> FUCK IT ALL
> 
> HE DELETED IT FIVE MINUTES LATER FOR OBVIOUS REASONS BUT THIS PICTURE OF CHIKAGE’S BIRTHDAY PARTY
> 
> I WANT EVERY PERSON WHO TOLD ME I WAS BEING ‘DELUSIONAL’ OVER CHIKAITA TO GO TO HELL. TO FUCK THEMSELVES RIGHT NOW. FUCK ALL OF THIS
> 
> CHIKAGE UTSUKI AND ITARU CHIGASAKI ARE A COUPLE THERE’S NO OTHER EXPLANATION FOR THIS 

**pinkypromises** posted on Apr. 15, 13:07:

> I WAS ABOUT TO POST ABOUT IT HERE WA I AM LOSING IT. MCFUCKING LOSING IT . IT WAS SO GOOD TO MEET YALL IM DESIESCEDDED HOW DO YOU WRITE DECISASED D DECISED HDFJKSDLKGNKSNBSGBKL

**minminminmin** posted on Apr. 15, 13:15: 

> What picture??? I was at work, can anyone please link it??? I wonder if they’re going to make a public announcement on it? Oh my God, the Gawain/Lancelot thread will have a field day.

**yeaweyah42** posted on Apr. 15, 13:19:

> GOT A SCREENCAP FROM TWITTER
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING. I AM DYING ALONG WITH PINKY. GOODBYE
> 
> [ [open file attached] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

**Author's Note:**

> the synopsis is a clickbait. this whole fic is a clickbait. this was supposed to start as ckit fandom shenanigans and we ended at the true power of friendship where, for one last moment, i remember this was supposed to be about chikage and itaru
> 
> anyway, [here's wonderwall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hzrDeceEKc)


End file.
